The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: The Sohmas are hiding something about the curse. They have someone who knows how to break it, but there's a catch. She can't do it herself. Though she's their "angel" she needs help from someone else. Someone who is an "outsider".
1. Family Comes to Visit

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline.

Author's Note: I just wrote this down yesterday (7/16) and I just finished typing it right now. I think it turned out pretty good. But it's definitely a prologue. Enjoy. ^_^

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Life isn't always what we want it to be.

Sometimes it's worse.

And sometimes it's better.

Much, much better. =]

Prologue~ Family Comes to Visit

Tohru stood in the doorway of the dining room, the stew for dinner in her hands. She paused in the doorway thanks to the air in the room.

Or the lack there of.

Yuki had just gotten home from student council and he and Kyo had already fought…

Over stupid stuff…

AGAIN.

Tohru, who had blocked out everything outside the kitchen as she cooked, didn't even know that they had fought.

After five minutes of being frozen, Shigure walked in. He looked around the room a little confused.

Yuki and Kyo were sitting at the table, looking in opposite directions and not toward Tohru; who was still frozen, due to the cold atmosphere they had caused.

Shigure sighed and walked over to Tohru and took the pot, stirring her from her position. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh! Shigure-san!" she said suddenly. "I've got that."

"Oh no Tohru-kun," he replied as he placed it on the table. "It's alright. I was afraid you were going to drop it! You were pretty spaced out."

The boys still didn't move. Shigure was hoping saying that would have jolted them out of their deep thoughts of anger. He was going to have to find the best way to startle them from their absorbed thoughts.

"Oh look! Its Kagura-chan and Aaya!" he said with a surprised tone.

Both Yuki and Kyo's hair stood on end. They looked around in a panic.

Tohru, who normally doesn't get anything of Shigure's jokes, somehow got this one right away. She burst out in a fit of giggles, causing all three of her housemates to look at her in shock.

Shigure chuckled. "Looks like our little Tohru-kun finally got one of my jokes!"

Kyo and Yuki's faces softened and they sighed. Now they knew Shigure was missing with them.

"Let's have dinner!" Shigure said happily. Tohru wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back to the kitchen for the dishes.

"Did you have to do that Shigure?" Kyo asked him.

"How else was I going to get you guys to stop worrying Tohru-kun?" he asked playfully.

The boys both sighed. That was true.

* * *

As they got ready to leave the next morning, the threesome began talking about the night before.

"Honda-san," Yuki said. "What made you laugh so hard? It wasn't quite that funny."

"Yeah really," Kyo responded. "You've never laughed at Shigure's jokes, or even understood one. Let alone laugh so hard before."

She blushed. "I-I don't know," she admitted. "Your reactions were just so funny."

They boys smiled and even blushed a little. They were glad to have heard her laugh.

"Alright," Kyo said pushing open the door. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

"Late!" Tohru exclaimed, totally freaking out. She scared both Kyo and Yuki a bit, their eyes widening. "I can't be late!"

Yuki chuckled. "Then let's get moving Honda-san."

And the three were off to school.

* * *

"They just left.

"Yes. They'll be at school.

"Well Tohru-kun has work and Yuki-kun will be at student council.

"Yes. He's the president. Crazy, right?

"Kyo-kun? Well, normally he goes to the dojo for a bit when Tohru-kun goes to work.

"Alright. That sounds good.

"Would you like Hatori or Ayame to be present as well?

"Both? Okay. I'll call them now.

"Okay. I'll talk to you this afternoon Jo-san."

Shigure hung up the phone.

* * *

Hatori sat in his office. He had just returned from taking care of Akito. He had barely even sat down since awaking that morning. He picked up his reading book, opened it, and then the phone rang.

He sighed and hung his head low. Could he ever have a moment of peace?

He guessed no.

"Sohma medical," he answered in a business tone.

"Tori-kun!" he heard on the other side. It made his hair stand on end.

He quickly slammed the phone back on the cradle.

Hatori laid his head on his hands, elbows on the desk. _'Why…'_ he groaned internally. _'Why me…oooooh…'_

A few seconds later it rang again. He let it ring for a bit before he picked up.

"Haa-san…" he heard Shigure practically cry on the other side.

The doctor messaged his temple with his free hand. "What is it Shigure?" Hatori answered.

The writer's voice instantaneously changed. "I just got a call from Jo-san!"

Hatori instantly gave Shigure his utmost attention. Gure-san explained everything to Hatori about the call and then paused to let him soak it all in.

"Can you come over around two, Haa-san?" Shigure asked.

"I'll try my best," Ha'ri answered back, and he hung up.

* * *

Ayame and Mine were working on another order. This time it was a male nurse's outfit and a female doctor's uniform. It was for a couple who were valued customers. Both Ayame and Mine were wearing the outfits (they have the same measurements as the couple).

Then the phone rang as Mine was hemming the nurse pants. She quickly pinned her last pin and rushed to answer the phone.

"Ayame's Specialized Costume Shop! How may I help you?"

She listened and then help the phone up above her head. "Boss! Phone call!" she called out. "It's Gure-san!"

Ayame looked around the door frame. "Gure-san!" He practically skipped to take the phone.

"Gure-san! What do I owe this pleasure?" he said royally. Mine smiled from her spot on the couch.

His really excited face fell to worried and then to really happy. A smile lit up his entire face.

"Of course I'll come! I'll see you this afternoon!" He dropped the phone down on the cradle and turned to Mine. "We're closing shop this afternoon Mine!"

* * *

Ayame and Hatori met up on the way to Shigure's. They were both wondering about the main reason that they were getting called.

"I wonder why Jo-san asked for all three of us, Tori-san," Ayame commented.

"Aaya," Hatori said. "Why are you wondering? You're Tenshi-chan's favorite; even more so than the younger boys."

Ayame chuckled. "You're right, Haa-san."

They arrived at the front door of Gure-san's home. Ayame let them in.

"We're here!" he called out as he began to take off his shoes. Hatori closed the door and was following suit behind him.

"Is that Haa-san and Aaya-san?" Shigure called out. "We're in the study."

The two men slipped on extra pairs of Shigure's slippers and walked through the house to Shigure's office and study. The door was already open.

"It's good to see you boys again," the middle-aged woman said with a smile.

"As it is good to see you Jo-san," Hatori said, since Ayame was distracted.

"Tenshi-chan!"

"Nii-san!"

* * *

Author Note: Oooo. What did I do? Heeheee Don't worry. Nothing bad, but something that may get really confusing. Hahahaa Well, if you stick around it should make more sense.

Please rate and review!


	2. Another Family Secret

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline.

Author Note: So this chapter took a while, and I'm sorry. =[ But I really love where I'm getting with it, so I'll be working on it more. =] I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Two~ A Lengthy Explanation

Shock.

That was about the only thing that could be read on Tohru's face.

Kagura tried hard from across the table to snap her out of it. While Ayumi gently ran her fingers across the back of Tohru's hand.

"Is she breathing?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"I think so," Yuki responded. He moved closer and tried to think of a way to jolt her out of her shock.

Kyo was really worried. It felt like hours since she had moved or shown any sign of life. Her face was set cold. She hadn't even blinked.

Ayumi's eyes began to form tears. Another one of her well-known mood shifts was coming.

"I d-didn't mean to shock her so badly," she stated tearfully. "She just lead up to the subject so well, that I just went ahead and said it."

Hatsuharu sat next to her and consoled her. "Don't worry too much Ten-chan," he told her. "Tohru can be like this sometimes."

"She didn't know what else to do, Kyo confirmed. "So she froze. It's her way of allowing herself to process what you said."

Ayumi nodded, and Haru wiped the tears off her face. He then gave her a hug from behind.

"Thank you Haru," she whispered. She leaned forward and looked at Tohru intently. "Tohru? Tohru-kun?"

Yuki gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She screamed, wrapping her arms around herself. She quickly realized that nothing was wrong and loosened the grip to her arms.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said gently. "I was just trying to snap you out of that black stare you had."

Tohru looked around, surveying the room. "S-s-orr-ry," she said suddenly, hanging her head.

Yuki patted her back. "It's okay, Honda-san," he told her. "We were just worried, that's all."

Tohru looked over at Ayumi. "I'm sorry Ayumi-san…for overreacting."

Ayumi grasped and ungrasped her forgotten hand, the one that had been holding onto Tohru's. She smiled. "Its's alright," was her answer. "I wasn't expecting you to except it without shock."

The group all smiled; they had excepted that confession a long time ago. But for them, hearing that she was an angel wasn't a shock. For them, it was salvation; for they now knew that there was someone who was there to help them and understood the feeling of being "different".

"Ayumi _is_ an angel Tohru," Kagura said warmly.

"So…" Tohru started, her eyes darting around and her hands fidgeting.

"Yes Tohru-kun?" Ayumi asked with a small smile.

"If you're an angel, Ayumi-san; where are your wings?"

The Sohma girl's smile broadened. "They're hiding. I do have them though. They are the symbol of who I am. The only people that can see them are the people that trust that they exist. And if I will them to appear."

"So have you been an angel forever?" the other girl asked. "How are you…an angel?"

"Looks like it's time to tell the Sohma Angel Legend," Kyo said. "It's the easiest way to explain it to her."

Everyone nodded. Kagura and Ayumi stood up. The boar took Yuki's plate to the kitchen and Ayumi sat down in the empty space next to Tohru.

"Alright," she said. "Time for the second family story."

The whole room took their seats comfortably. Ayumi and Tohru sat facing each other. Yuki sat down behind Tohru, Kyo to her side, and Hatsuharu behind Ayumi. Momiji crawled around and sat next to Kyo, as Kagura returned and sat next to Ayumi. They created a cluttered semi-circle with the table as the straight edge.

With everyone settled, Ayumi began the story.

"So the Sohma Angel Legend begins back to when the first reincarnated zodiac member was born. The young child was born, and when held by his mother for the first time, he transformed into a puppy. The mother was so frightened, that she immediately handed the child to the midwife and demanded the family priest to come and inspect the child. She cried while waiting for the priest, continually mumbling about the devil and remarking 'why me?'.

"The priest arrived and was stunned to see a little puppy lying in the basket that a child would have been lain in. After getting passed his initial shock, he told the mother that it couldn't be the devil or any _evil_ being causing this. As if God agreed with him, the young boy was then engulfed in smoke as he transformed back into a baby. The priest lifted the baby up and declared 'This boy has been sent by the Gods to teach a lesson. What this lesson is, I cannot say. But he shall be treated with dignity and respect until the lesson is learned.'

"Two days later, another child was born. This young girl transformed into a sheep when her father held her. The priest was called again and he made a discovery. Both children transformed when being held by the opposite sex. He also realized that both children turned into animals of the zodiac.

"Feeling as if God himself had something to do with it, the priest went to the holy Sohma Family Shrine. He prayed for some help in understanding what was going on.

"After a few hours of meditating prayer, God answered the priest.

"He said 'Child, I have made a promise to these animal spirits, and promises should be kept. Please keep watch over these Sohma family members, and protect them from harm. One day, when all of the member of the zodiac and I are reincarnated into the Sohma family, this promise will be fulfilled, and no one will become animals anymore.'

"The priest then asked, 'Father, is there anyone who could help us? Someone who could tell us when the promise will be fulfilled?'

"God responded, 'I will send an angel. She will be granted with wings and powers not of this world. She will have an inhuman bond with these zodiac members. She will be able to embrace male members without transformation, and sense when something is wrong with a member. She will be able to read the future and understand what the zodiac member want to say without speech. She will know when a new zodiac member is about to be born and know when the time is right to have the promise fulfilled.'

"The priest said, 'How will we know when this girl is born?'

"'You will know,' God responded 'And she will give any other answers you seek.'

"God's presence vanished and the priest went to tell the family of this news.

"That night, a Sohma woman conceived the first Sohma angel. She was everything God said she would be. And when she died, a new angel was born the same day.

"The Sohma Angel is continually reincarnated until the promise is fulfilled."

Tohru sat still when the story was over She was still a little confused about a few things.

"Do you have a question Tohru?" Ayumi asked gently.

Tohru nodded. "H-How did God talk to them when he also was to be reincarnated?"

"Well, he spoke to them to explain what was going on. Also, there's only a part of him that is reincarnated," the Sohma girl answered her.

The other girl nodded. "A-And were you born with your wings?"

"Yes and no," Tenshi-chan replied. "For the first two weeks, I didn't have them yet. Then they appeared without warning when the _soul_ of the angel came forth. The wings were big and grand. They then hid themselves and now only come out when I will them to."

Tohru nodded again. She seemed spacey. Ayumi looked worried about her, so Yuki spoke up.

"Do you understand everything now, Honda-san?" he asked.

"I-I think so," she answered.

Kagura chimed in. "It's hard to grasp that angels exist and that one is sitting in front of you." Once again, the Honda girl nodded. "It was hard for those of us in the zodiac, too. To believe that someone knows how we feel and can help us through all of the hard times was definitely a shock."

"W-wait," Tohru said unexpectedly, looking around at everybody.

"What Tohru-kun?" Momiji asked.

Tohru was suddenly nervous. She didn't know how to word what she was thinking, so she just asked the best way possible.

"You d-didn't know Ayumi-san growing up?"

Everyone shut down a bit. Ayumi's eyes became sad and distant. The Honda girl began to freak out. Kyo reached over and touched her shoulder. She turned toward him and he gave her a small smile.

Momiji was the one to speak up. "We did Tohru-kun, but not for a while…" He gazed over at Ayumi, who was being held by Hatsuharu again. She was snuggled up to his shoulder; his left arm snacked around her waist. The ox's right hand was petting her hair. The young woman nodded for Momiji to continue. "…but the reasons for that weren't our decision."

Yuki got up and moved to sit on the low table. "You see Honda-san, we didn't know about Ayumi until we were around the age of 5. Kagura was 7. Shigure and the other older zodiac members were in high school."

Tohru was confused. Why would such an important member of the family be separated from the people she was born to help?

Shigure walked into the room. "Our family isn't always what it seems, Tohru-kun," he said. "The family on the _inside_ is very cruel. They sent Ayumi-chan away, because of her parents."

Everyone looked at Ayumi again. She sat up a bit and sighed.

"Tohru-kun," she started. "My mother is a Japanese-American. The inner family was angry with my father for marrying outside of the family. So when I was born, they said to either leave the family or suffer severe consequences…"

That was when Tohru understood. She then understood the reason why everyone cared so much about Ayumi. She knew why Ayumi didn't really grow up with everyone else.

Tohru got up and hugged the Sohma girl. Ayumi could feel that Tohru knew the same type of pain. She hugged back and the rest of the room remained silent.

A new friendship was blooming.

* * *

Author Note: So, I've got chapter 2 now! =] For some reason this story is keeping my focus very well. I hope I can set something up for my other stories that I have for this one, because it seems to be working. XD lol

Please R & R! I really appreciate it. =]]


	3. A Lengthy Explanation

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline.

Author Note: Since this story seems to be the only one I'm really working on a lot, I decided to go ahead and upload this chapter. =] I hope you enjoy it.

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Two~ A Lengthy Explanation

Shock.

That was about the only thing that could be read on Tohru's face.

Kagura tried hard from across the table to snap her out of it. While Ayumi gently ran her fingers across the back of Tohru's hand.

"Is she breathing?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"I think so," Yuki responded. He moved closer and tried to think of a way to jolt her out of her shock.

Kyo was really worried. It felt like hours since she had moved or shown any sign of life. Her face was set cold. She hadn't even blinked.

Ayumi's eyes began to form tears. Another one of her well-known mood shifts was coming.

"I d-didn't mean to shock her so badly," she stated tearfully. "She just lead up to the subject so well, that I just went ahead and said it."

Hatsuharu sat next to her and consoled her. "Don't worry too much Ten-chan," he told her. "Tohru can be like this sometimes."

"She didn't know what else to do, Kyo confirmed. "So she froze. It's her way of allowing herself to process what you said."

Ayumi nodded, and Haru wiped the tears off her face. He then gave her a hug from behind.

"Thank you Haru," she whispered. She leaned forward and looked at Tohru intently. "Tohru? Tohru-kun?"

Yuki gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She screamed, wrapping her arms around herself. She quickly realized that nothing was wrong and loosened the grip to her arms.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said gently. "I was just trying to snap you out of that black stare you had."

Tohru looked around, surveying the room. "S-s-orr-ry," she said suddenly, hanging her head.

Yuki patted her back. "It's okay, Honda-san," he told her. "We were just worried, that's all."

Tohru looked over at Ayumi. "I'm sorry Ayumi-san…for overreacting."

Ayumi grasped and ungrasped her forgotten hand, the one that had been holding onto Tohru's. She smiled. "Its's alright," was her answer. "I wasn't expecting you to except it without shock."

The group all smiled; they had excepted that confession a long time ago. But for them, hearing that she was an angel wasn't a shock. For them, it was salvation; for they now knew that there was someone who was there to help them and understood the feeling of being "different".

"Ayumi _is_ an angel Tohru," Kagura said warmly.

"So…" Tohru started, her eyes darting around and her hands fidgeting.

"Yes Tohru-kun?" Ayumi asked with a small smile.

"If you're an angel, Ayumi-san; where are your wings?"

The Sohma girl's smile broadened. "They're hiding. I do have them though. They are the symbol of who I am. The only people that can see them are the people that trust that they exist. And if I will them to appear."

"So have you been an angel forever?" the other girl asked. "How are you…an angel?"

"Looks like it's time to tell the Sohma Angel Legend," Kyo said. "It's the easiest way to explain it to her."

Everyone nodded. Kagura and Ayumi stood up. The boar took Yuki's plate to the kitchen and Ayumi sat down in the empty space next to Tohru.

"Alright," she said. "Time for the second family story."

The whole room took their seats comfortably. Ayumi and Tohru sat facing each other. Yuki sat down behind Tohru, Kyo to her side, and Hatsuharu behind Ayumi. Momiji crawled around and sat next to Kyo, as Kagura returned and sat next to Ayumi. They created a cluttered semi-circle with the table as the straight edge.

With everyone settled, Ayumi began the story.

"So the Sohma Angel Legend begins back to when the first reincarnated zodiac member was born. The young child was born, and when held by his mother for the first time, he transformed into a puppy. The mother was so frightened, that she immediately handed the child to the midwife and demanded the family priest to come and inspect the child. She cried while waiting for the priest, continually mumbling about the devil and remarking 'why me?'.

"The priest arrived and was stunned to see a little puppy lying in the basket that a child would have been lain in. After getting passed his initial shock, he told the mother that it couldn't be the devil or any _evil_ being causing this. As if God agreed with him, the young boy was then engulfed in smoke as he transformed back into a baby. The priest lifted the baby up and declared 'This boy has been sent by the Gods to teach a lesson. What this lesson is, I cannot say. But he shall be treated with dignity and respect until the lesson is learned.'

"Two days later, another child was born. This young girl transformed into a sheep when her father held her. The priest was called again and he made a discovery. Both children transformed when being held by the opposite sex. He also realized that both children turned into animals of the zodiac.

"Feeling as if God himself had something to do with it, the priest went to the holy Sohma Family Shrine. He prayed for some help in understanding what was going on.

"After a few hours of meditating prayer, God answered the priest.

"He said 'Child, I have made a promise to these animal spirits, and promises should be kept. Please keep watch over these Sohma family members, and protect them from harm. One day, when all of the member of the zodiac and I are reincarnated into the Sohma family, this promise will be fulfilled, and no one will become animals anymore.'

"The priest then asked, 'Father, is there anyone who could help us? Someone who could tell us when the promise will be fulfilled?'

"God responded, 'I will send an angel. She will be granted with wings and powers not of this world. She will have an inhuman bond with these zodiac members. She will be able to embrace male members without transformation, and sense when something is wrong with a member. She will be able to read the future and understand what the zodiac member want to say without speech. She will know when a new zodiac member is about to be born and know when the time is right to have the promise fulfilled.'

"The priest said, 'How will we know when this girl is born?'

"'You will know,' God responded 'And she will give any other answers you seek.'

"God's presence vanished and the priest went to tell the family of this news.

"That night, a Sohma woman conceived the first Sohma angel. She was everything God said she would be. And when she died, a new angel was born the same day.

"The Sohma Angel is continually reincarnated until the promise is fulfilled."

Tohru sat still when the story was over She was still a little confused about a few things.

"Do you have a question Tohru?" Ayumi asked gently.

Tohru nodded. "H-How did God talk to them when he also was to be reincarnated?"

"Well, he spoke to them to explain what was going on. Also, there's only a part of him that is reincarnated," the Sohma girl answered her.

The other girl nodded. "A-And were you born with your wings?"

"Yes and no," Tenshi-chan replied. "For the first two weeks, I didn't have them yet. Then they appeared without warning when the _soul_ of the angel came forth. The wings were big and grand. They then hid themselves and now only come out when I will them to."

Tohru nodded again. She seemed spacey. Ayumi looked worried about her, so Yuki spoke up.

"Do you understand everything now, Honda-san?" he asked.

"I-I think so," she answered.

Kagura chimed in. "It's hard to grasp that angels exist and that one is sitting in front of you." Once again, the Honda girl nodded. "It was hard for those of us in the zodiac, too. To believe that someone knows how we feel and can help us through all of the hard times was definitely a shock."

"W-wait," Tohru said unexpectedly, looking around at everybody.

"What Tohru-kun?" Momiji asked.

Tohru was suddenly nervous. She didn't know how to word what she was thinking, so she just asked the best way possible.

"You d-didn't know Ayumi-san growing up?"

Everyone shut down a bit. Ayumi's eyes became sad and distant. The Honda girl began to freak out. Kyo reached over and touched her shoulder. She turned toward him and he gave her a small smile.

Momiji was the one to speak up. "We did Tohru-kun, but not for a while…" He gazed over at Ayumi, who was being held by Hatsuharu again. She was snuggled up to his shoulder; his left arm snacked around her waist. The ox's right hand was petting her hair. The young woman nodded for Momiji to continue. "…but the reasons for that weren't our decision."

Yuki got up and moved to sit on the low table. "You see Honda-san, we didn't know about Ayumi until we were around the age of 5. Kagura was 7. Shigure and the other older zodiac members were in high school."

Tohru was confused. Why would such an important member of the family be separated from the people she was born to help?

Shigure walked into the room. "Our family isn't always what it seems, Tohru-kun," he said. "The family on the _inside_ is very cruel. They sent Ayumi-chan away, because of her parents."

Everyone looked at Ayumi again. She sat up a bit and sighed.

"Tohru-kun," she started. "My mother is a Japanese-American. The inner family was angry with my father for marrying outside of the family. So when I was born, they said to either leave the family or suffer severe consequences…"

That was when Tohru understood. She then understood the reason why everyone cared so much about Ayumi. She knew why Ayumi didn't really grow up with everyone else.

Tohru got up and hugged the Sohma girl. Ayumi could feel that Tohru knew the same type of pain. She hugged back and the rest of the room remained silent.

A new friendship was blooming.

Author Note: So, I've got chapter 2 now! =] For some reason this story is keeping my focus very well. I hope I can set something up for my other stories that I have for this one, because it seems to be working. XD lol

Please R & R! I really appreciate it. =]]


	4. Not Another Typical Day

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline.

Author Note: OMG. O.o I'm soooooo sorry for how long this took. I had to write a novella for history class, so I didn't get to work on this. =[[[ I hope that you'll all forgive me. And I hope this chapter was worth it.

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Three~ Not Another Typical Day

The next morning, the members of Shigure's home rose as usual; but their house guest was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tenshi-chan?" Shigure asked as he sat down to breakfast.

"No clue," answered Kyo, as he drank milk from the carton in his hand.

"I haven't seen Ayumi-san since last night," Tohru added. "We went to sleep, and she was gone when I woke up."

Yuki then walked into the room. He was groggy, and still half asleep. "Is Ayumi-chan on the roof?" he asked lazily.

Everyone, especially Tohru, looked surprised.

"Why would you ask that, Yuki-kun?" Shigure questioned.

"Because the door to the deck was open" he answered.

Kyo stood up and made his way to the stairs. No one else moved or spoke as his footsteps up the stairs could be heard throughout the house. When the echoes subsided, everyone let out a collective soft breath.

"Why would Ayumi-san go out on the roof?" Tohru asked.

"Because she loves to," the zodiac dog answered. "She's always loved being up high and sitting in the sun. I guess that's the" he held up his fingers to make quotes "'angel' part of her."

Tohru nodded. It seemed that everyone with a zodiac connection had special traits.

* * *

Kyo go himself onto the roof with ease. He spotted his cousin on the other side of the roof and made his way towards her.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked her. She didn't even jump. She heard him hop onto the roof.

"Well, I'm up. In two senses of the word," she retorted. I'm out of bed and _up_ on the roof."

Kyo chuckled softly on his cousin's literal humor. "Okay, so what are you doing?"

"Sitting on a roof," she said sarcastically. "Didn't you hear me? Or are you blind?"

Her playful tone kept him from losing his temper. He shook his head and thought out his next statement.

"Okay…so why are you up here on the roof?"

"Good question," she giggled. "I haven't been able to climb or be in high spaces for a while now. In American, it's a lot harder to climb onto the roof. Architecture and what-not."

"Did you ever build that tree house?" Kyo asked her.

"Yeah; my Uncle Jax helped me build it on his farm."

Kyo nodded and took a seat next to her. Ayumi curled herself up a little bit, her arms draping over her knees, For a while, neither spoke.

"I miss this," Ayumi said softly. Her sudden speech startled Kyo a little, his hair standing up; but he quickly regained his composure. He smiled slightly, as he reclined back on his hands.

"Me too," he responded. "Do you remember summer camp? We used to hand out on the roof all the time."

"Yeah," Ayumi answered. "Those were awesome days and nights. It kept the girls away from you."

Kyo chuckled. "Only because they were too afraid to climb up."

They laughed. Remembering the days of happiness they had as kids was a heartwarming feeling. It was still hard to believe that days like that were long gone. It had been over ten years since the very first day of the first summer camp.

"I remember the very first night we ever spent at camp," the Sohma girl said.

"Yeah," Kyo answered. "We had been separated into the boys and girls groups all day. Then you snuck out to my cabin after dinner."

Ayumi giggled. "The boys in your cabin were so surprised to see a girl."

"Then we took the ladder to the loft and found the loose panel of the roof."

"We got up onto the roof and ended up falling asleep." The cousins laughed again.

"It was an awesome night sleeping under the stars," Ayumi commented.

"It was," the orange-haired teen retorted. "We should sleep up here tonight. For old times sake."

"Maybe," she answered with a shrug. "Let's see what the weather's going to be like first. I don't think either of us wants a cold."

"Point."

The two sat in silence, until a low growl interrupted the moment.

Tenshi-chan giggled again. "I guess I'm hungry."

Kyo stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled and lifted her hand up to his. After being pulled to her feet, Ayumi stretched.

"Ready for breakfast?" Kyo asked.

"Most definitely," was the response.

* * *

"How's Tenshi-chan doing?" Momiji asked at school later that day.

"She's good," Yuki answered. "She was up on the roof this morning."

Momiji laughed. "Typical Ten-chan."

"Where is she gonna stay?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Shigure said that she's staying with us," Kyo said. "He said that he doesn't want her anywhere near the main house."

All four of the high-school aged Sohmas and Tohru were standing in the hallway at school. They were all on break from class and decided to talk about their returning family member.

"What's Ten-chan going to do about school?" Momiji asked.

"She said that she's ahead enough at her old school that she doesn't need to attend school for a while," Yuki answered. "She said that she wants to take us to see her school though."

"Why?" Hatsuharu asked bluntly.

"Because it's a special Japanese-American school," Kyo said.

Tohru looked up and saw Haru and Momiji's confused expressions. "Ayumi-san said that her school teaches Japanese and American classes to only Japanese-American students," she explained.

"So it's a private school?" Haru asked.

"Yep," Kyo nodded.

"Sounds like Ten-chan," Momiji said with a smile. "Always wanting to hold onto her roots." The Sohmas nodded. Their cousin was truly unique.

The school bell rang and Kyo stretched.

"Time to go back," he said. The group said their goodbyes and returned to their classrooms.

* * *

Hiro and Kisa sat waiting on a park bench. Ayumi had told them to meet her there, so that she wouldn't have to wait outside their schools. Mostly, she said she didn't want to embarrass Hiro.

Ayumi came around the corner, dressed in a pale blue sundress and white flats.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked cheerfully. The two nodded and rose to their feet. One walked on either side of Ayumi.

"You look excited, Onee-sempai," Kisa said smiling.

"I am Ki-chan," the older girl answered, a smile on her face from ear to ear. "I get to meet Hinata-chan today."

Hiro hid his smile. He was glad that Ayumi was happy. He was also excited, because he couldn't wait to show off his baby sister to his cousin.

They walked up the stairs to Hiro's house, where his mom was already waiting outside.

"Ayumi-chan!" Satsuki squealed gleefully. She embraced Ayumi in a big hug. The Sohma girl just smiled and hugged her "Auntie" Satsuki back.

"Hi Auntie," she answered happily. When they separated, she looked over her Aunt. "You look good."

Satsuki blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands. "Awww. I don't look that good, but I look okay for having two kids."

"You do," Ayumi smiled. "Now where is this baby I've heard about?"

"Oh, she's in the living room," Satsuki stated, ushering her into the house. Ayumi, Hiro and Kisa followed her into the home.

"She's watching the mobile in her playpen for about an hour now," Hiro's mom said, as she waved her arm towards Hinata's location. Ayumi made her way towards the infant.

The little girl lay on her back in her playpen, her eyes wide on the mobile. Her favorite blanket was tangled in her legs from all of the kicking she had been doing. Her pacifier was motionless in her mouth as she looked up at Ayumi, who was now standing over the playpen.

"Well hello precious girl," Ayumi said to her. "You remember my voice from the phone?"

Hinata smiled and her older cousin smiled back. She looked back towards Satsuki, asking her if she could hold her with her eyes. Satsuki just smiled and Ayumi knew it was okay.

Ayumi then held out her arms towards the baby. "Can I see you, Hinata-chan?" she asked. The baby lifted up her arms and Ayumi's face beamed as she scooped up the little girl.

Hinata smiled as Ayumi began talking to her; and she giggled when Ayumi started to tickle her.

Satsuki smiled, along with Hiro and Kisa. She turned towards the kids and asked, "Would you like some snacks?"

"Yes please Auntie," Kisa answered. The two of them began to walk to the kitchen as Hiro stayed behind. He watched how Ayumi played with his baby sister.

'_I'm glad nee-chan's back,'_ he thought. He stood there a little longer with a longing expression on his face. Hiro then turned around and went to join Kisa and his mom in the kitchen.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry this took so long. But I'm so happy that I finally typed this up. Hopefully I'll get back on track with this after finals are over this next week. Thank you for reading!


	5. The Confusion That Love Brings

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline. I **ALSO** do _NOT_ own any of the original text from the books.

Author's Note: Okay, so school, home drama, losing the notebook I write the chapters in first…again, and not owning ANY of the manga myself (except for volume 23), have kept this chapter from being not only written, but typed and posted. I'm SO very sorry. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

To follow Tohru's backstory and to get into some of the other characters' heads, please refer to _volumes 18 and 19_ of the manga. **SPOILERS** from said volumes; if you don't want spoilers from this part of the series: don't read.

AGAIN, I **DO NOT** own any of the original text from the manga. This is simply to help the story move along.

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Four~ The Confusion That Love Brings

Tohru began her walk home from Shishou's house. She had come to the house with Kyo, but after that conversation with Rin, she couldn't stay any longer.

Why had what Rin said make her so upset? Why had the "eventuality" that the curse would break not enough?

Kyo…he was why…

She was confused. She wrestled with her feelings. She had promised her mom that she would always be the most important thing in her life, but these feelings…

Kyo. He was becoming more and more important to her. She could feel her Mom's presence slipping away, but she couldn't deny how she felt. She used to feel that she would lose everything if she didn't make herself remember as many memories as she could. But now…

A hand jolted her from her thoughts.

"Careful there!" You'll end up at the main estate if you keep going that way."

She looked up suddenly. It was Shigure, sporting his questionable grin.

"Are you lost?" he asked "if you're going home, it's this way. Come on." He began to lead her down an alley. "Oh…it really is something, Tohru-kun. Both you and Rin were trying to break the curse. I had no idea."

Tohru hung her head. "Shi…Shigure-san…D-Did you know? That someday the curse…would actually break? Did you know all along?"

"Of course I didn't," he responded dryly. "But somehow, I knew this was the end. The entire zodiac has never been together like we are now. Apparently there was always someone missing, or not born yet or whatever.

"It's pleased the heck out of our maids. They think it's amazing. But I have my own theory…

"I think we may only be here…because this is the last banquet."

Tohru looked confused, so Shigure continued.

"I mean, I think the "blood" itself has been diluted over time. It's been years, right? And Kureno-kun is living proof. What happened to him wasn't voluntary or even forced. The curse just suddenly broke one day.

"It's funny. I feel even our animal transformations are half-baked versions of what they were long ago. Take Hatori, for example."

He paused. "Kureno-kun's told you some things, hasn't he Tohru?"

She looked at him, a blush across her face. "Then about Akito-san…being a woman…?" she asked sheepishly.

"I knew you knew that, too. Sorry, it's a secret."

"Um…"

"Kureno-kun thinks it's the end too. There are small changes and chances that have accumulated."

Tohru thought for a moment, the whole thing was still a little confusing.

"If you don't make Kyo-kun his own chance, he's going to be locked away."

She jolted up to look at him. "That's right. We already knew about that. Kyo doesn't have much longer, does he? The whole zodiac knows. We silently consent to it, or really, we pretend not to think about it."

Tohru looked at Shigure, shocked. "Wh-Why?"

"Why?" Shigure asked back with a little darkness in his voice. "Because it's his duty to go. We're monsters, Tohru-kun. Do you think we're happy like this? Do you understand how many handicaps we have? How much pain we go through? The cat's existence is our salvation. He's lower than everything, and locking him up makes us feel better. "Good" we think. "We're at least better off than him.""

Tears rolled down Tohru's face. Was this true? Did all of the zodiac feel this way?

"Ask the other about how they feel about his confinement. They won't know what to say. The cat was prepared to be the creature that was left out.

"He knows this, by the way. Kyo knows, I mean…"

"Shigure-san!" she creamed as she shoved him.

Tohru couldn't help it any longer. She wanted him to stop; NEEDED him to stop talking. Her brain was a mess, and she couldn't bear to hear any more of what Shigure had to say.

"Did I make you angry?" he asked, clutching her wrists. He lowered her hands as the tears rolled quickly down her face.

"You said "eventually wasn't good enough, didn't you?" he asked her. "Tohru-kun, do you…Love-?"

Her eyes looked up at him, wide and clouded. He was a little taken aback by her panicked expression.

_'Wh-Why? But I…I promised. I promised so, so hard. The one I care for…'_ Tohru pictured her mom, but it took so much will power to do so. _'The one I always…picture first in my heart…'_

Kyo. _'I can't! She'll disappear! She'll go far away…'_

_**'Hmph. You make me sick.'**_

_ 'Who was the one …who said that?'_

"I guess I should apologize."

Shigure jolted Tohru from her thoughts. Until he said something, Tohru hadn't noticed that she had been crying into her hands.

"Look," he said as she raised her head. "I'm not trying to be mean."

"Hey. You'd better hope you didn't just say something to her."

Tohru and Shigure turned to see Kyo standing there, his backpack on his back and Tohru's bag in his hand. Tohru began to blush profusely.

"Even if I did," Shigure answered with a playful tone. "I don't think that warrants your glaring."

"I'm always glaring, so shut it," Kyo responded. "What're you doing out here in the street?"

"Tohru-kun says she had a fight with Rin. I was lending her an ear."

Both Tohru and Kyo were shocked. That was a cover story Tohru wasn't expecting.

"A fight?" Kyo asked, wide-eyed with surprise. "**TOHRU **got in a fight!"

"Er…"

"ANYWAY, It's a delicate problem, so don't bug her about it," Shigure said. "I've told you all I can for now, Tohru-kun. Don't push yourself too hard, but give it what you can."

Shigure then left, walking in the direction that Kyo had come.

"Ugh, what host club did he wander out of?" Kyo groaned. "But seriously," he said, piping up. "It's weird to hear that you get into fights."

"Um…I'm sorry," she mumbled, as he handed her bag to her.

"For what? A spat every once in awhile is no big deal. Don't worry about it. You'll make up in no time."

He smiled his soft sweet smile. She couldn't hold back more tears.

_'Don't go,'_ she thought as she looked at him and pictured her mom. _'Don't go…'_ Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Yikes," he responded. "The fight was serious enough to make you cry?"

"N-No," she stuttered as she shook her head. "It's not…that…" She wiped the tears from her face. "I just…I don't know…what I should do."

"In times like those, you shouldn't do anything. If you think you have to do something, then do it…I guess. And, uh…just…cry when you have to." He placed his hand on her forehead as a form of comfort.

_I'm sorry. Just…for a little longer. I want to be "here." I'll have to do something…when the time comes. But maybe I'll know by then. Maybe then I'll know…_

_ What I have to let go of._

* * *

When the two arrived home, they could hear someone cooking in the kitchen. Tohru quickly changed shoes and ran to the kitchen.

"Ayumi-san!" Tohru said, shocked. Ayumi was stirring something on the stove, a whole bucket of clean rice on the counter already. She turned towards Tohru, showing off her bouncy ponytail and blue paisley apron.

"What Tohru-kun? I decided to make dinner tonight," Ayumi said with a smile.

"But…b-but you're a guest…" Tohru said, panicking.

"Nope," Ayumi said with a smile. "I'm not. I'm family, so I have to help out. Not only that, but you always cook dinner. Think of it as a break."

Tohru didn't know what to think. On one hand, she didn't want Ayumi to have to cook; but on the other, she could use some time to think.

Sensing the conflict, Ayumi turned the stove off and walked over to Tohru.

"He's dense," she told Tohru.

Tohru looked up into the other girl's eyes in shock. Ho did she read her mind?

"Don't look at me like that Tohru-kun," Ayumi giggled. "It's not your mind I've been reading."

Tohru was still shocked. Did Ayumi know everything that had happened?

"Shigure called me," she clarified. "He told me that he may have upset you. He also said something that I already had a hunch about."

She stroked Tohru's cheek with her hand. "Your feelings for him are so strong, and you're so confused. But its okay, Tohru-kun." She smiled warmly. "It'll all work out."

Tohru began to cry again. Ayumi pulled her into a warm hug. The younger girl held onto the other girl's apron straps, her arms laced around to Ayumi's back. She cried hard into Ayumi's chest. That's all she had wanted to hear: its okay; and now she was crying out her confusion.

Ayumi stroked the girl's hair, gently rocking her back and forth. _"It'll all work out"_? That was not something she should have said. She wasn't even sure of that statement.

After dinner, Kyo retired to his room, telling Ayumi that they could try to sleep on the roof the following night. Shigure didn't even eat; and Tohru, after much convincing, went and took a warm bath.

Ayumi stood in the kitchen, washing dishes, and thinking.

She didn't know what to do. Tohru clearly loved Kyo, but she was deeply conflicted with herself because of something that was getting in the way of those feelings. Kyo was deeply in love with Tohru; that he had clearly shown her with the directed thoughts to her during dinner. And Shigure had done something that he hadn't told Ayumi about, something he had purposely blocked in his mind.

Gosh. She had a headache now. She dried the dishes and put them away. While she was putting away the last plate, she heard the front door open and close. The thoughts of the new person in the house swam right into her opened mind.

Her head pulsed. _'I really shouldn't think so much…'_ she thought.

"I'm home," Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen. Ayumi dropped the plate onto the stack in the cabinet. Yuki, noticing immediately that something was wrong, rushed over to her.

"Ayumi-chan," he said quickly as she clutched her head. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, but then shook her head softly. "My head…"

He gently took her into his arms, and carried her upstairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into his neck, groaning through the pain. Yuki carefully placed Ayumi on his bed. He left her alone for a little bit as he went and got her some pain relievers and a glass of water.

He helped her stay sitting up as she took the medicine. "Will you lay with me Yuki?" she asked through a moan as she lay back down.

"Of course Ayumi."

He got her under the covers and then got under them himself. He stayed up on his left elbow, stroking her hair.

"Thank you Yuki," she whispered as her eyes closed.

"Anything for you," he responded.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally. I update. Now that my National Government class is over (and that I have started collecting this manga [FINALLY!]), I will be doing this more frequently.

Please R & R!


	6. What The Hell, A Headache Transfer

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline. I **ALSO** do _NOT_ own any of the original text from the books.

Author's Note: A quick update. =] While I was typing up the last chapter I really wanted to go ahead and write the next one. I just finished typing it up!

Enjoy! ^^

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Five~ What the Hell, A Headache Transfer!

The next morning, Tohru awoke to being alone in her room. Ayumi had never come to bed.

_'Where could Ayumi-san be?'_ she thought to herself. She got up and began to get dressed, when she heard hushed voices in the hallway.

"Why are you peeping?"

"Because, they look SO CUTE!"

"Shh. Don't wake them up Mutt! That Rat will come after me!"

Tohru quickly finished dressing and walked out into the hallway. She looked down the hallway to see Shigure and Kyo standing outside of Yuki's room.

"What's going on?" she asked, bowing her head a little to hide her blush. Shigure waved her over to the open doorway.

In the bed was Yuki, holding Ayumi close to him, both of them sleeping peacefully.

"Aren't they cute?" Shigure gushed quietly. "I haven't seen them cuddle like that since they were little!"

"Yeah yeah," Kyo said, arms crossed and still dressed in his pajamas. "Just don't wake them up." He walked back to his room.

Tohru kept looking into the room, still a little dumbfounded.

"I wonder what happened," Shigure thought out loud. "Ayumi or Yuki must have felt sick last night. Otherwise they wouldn't be sleeping like that. It must have been Ayumi…" Tohru looked up at him, worried. "…by the way that they're sleeping."

"Ayumi-san looked fine when I came upstairs to go to bed," she said worriedly.

Shigure put his hand on his chin. "Maybe she got a headache," he pondered. "She gets a headache when she thinks too much." He chuckled as he folded his arms. "Then she likes to be cuddled. It makes her feel better.

"Come now Tohru! Let's have breakfast, and let those two sleep a little longer."

Tohru nodded, looking back at the two again. Yuki's face was soft, no lines on his forehead; and Ayumi had a small smile across her lips, her head rested against Yuki's chest. She couldn't help but smile when looking at them.

* * *

"Hi; good morning Cuddle Bugs," Shigure said loudly as Yuki and Ayumi walked into the dining room. Ayumi blushed and Yuki yawned.

"Put a sock in it Shigure," he groaned. He took his seat at the table.

"Oooooooh; Yuki's play new cards this morning," the dog retorted.

Ayumi looked concerned and spoke up. "Gure-nii stop. I think I gave Yuki my headache."

Shigure's face changed to an unreadable expression; somewhere between bewildered and amused. "You what?" he asked with a voice that sounded like he was suppressing a laugh.

Ayumi blushed again. "I accidentally transferred my headache to Yuki."

"Maybe it's just because this dumbass wouldn't stop squeaking this morning while I was trying to sleep," Yuki mumbled.

"Oooh!" Shigure smiled. "So you heard me gushing over the cuteness that was the two of you cuddling."

Yuki slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone's facial expression to change: Tohru was shocked; Kyo was a little scared; Shigure's face was a bit confused; and Ayumi was worried.

The rat picked himself up off the floor, and started for the door. "I'm just going to head to school," he muttered.

"Wait Yuki-kun!" Ayumi called softly after him. "I'll go with you." She left the room, following him out of the house.

Everyone left in the room blinked and breated, but not much else.

"What just happened?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Shigure answered.

* * *

Ayumi walked next to Yuki. They were only a few yards away from the house, when Yuki stopped and clutched his head.

"Yuki-kun," Ayumi said worriedly as she moved in front of him. "Let's go back and I'll get you some pain medicine."

"Don't," Yuki said through his teeth. "I mean no. I have money."

Ayumi understood at once and nodded. He didn't want to go back towards Shigure. "Do you want me to hold your arm?" she asked.

Yuki took a little bit to think about it, and then he slowly nodded. "Please?" he asked with an airy voice.

She nodded again and laced her left arm around his right. She then led him on towards the closest pharmacy.

"Wait right here Yuki," Ayumi said, walking into the pharmacy. He was sitting on a bench outside, his head hung over and his arms draped on his knees.

"Is that the Prince!"

"I think so! That girl said "Yuki"."

"If it is, why is that girl with him?"

"Hmm. Maybe a cousin?"

"Don't be silly Mio. I've never seen her before though."

"The Sohma family is really big."

"And they marry within the family!"

Minami Kinoshita and Mio Yamagishi were hiding in the bushes across from the pharmacy. The two members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had been on their way to school for an early meeting when they had spotted them: Yuki Sohma and this mysterious girl. They had followed in the shadows until the two had stopped at the pharmacy.

"Maybe they're part of an arranged marriage?" Mio suggested.

"Not completely unbelievable; but why have we never seen her before?" Minami pondered.

"Hmm…different school?"

"Perhaps. But maybe she's a Yuki Fan Girl that just transferred to our school!" Minami declared.

"Oh! That would be terrible," Mio moaned.

"Here Yuki."

The two turned to see the girl handing Yuki a one time medicine packet and a bottle of water. He lifted up his head and put out his hands.

"Thanks Yumi-chan," he said groggily. He took the medicine and the sighed. She giggled. "What?"

"You usually don't call me Yumi-chan," she responded. "Would you like me to start calling you Yu-kun again?" She giggled again.

He chuckled softly. "No. Please don't."

"Okay," she said through her giggles. She offered her hand. "Ready to go to school?"

"I think so," he answered. He took her hand and she helped him to his feet. He handed her the bottle and she laced her left arm back around his right.

He chuckled softly again. "Can I have my arm back, 'Yumi?"

"Nope," she answered cheerfully. "It's mine until you get to school." He smiled and they began to walk towards the school.

"What the hell was that!"

"I don't have a clue. Maybe they are together?"

"No no no no noooooooooo! They can't be! We gotta follow them to the school. Come on!" With that said, Minami took off.

"Yes Kinoshita-sempai." And Mio began to follow.

* * *

"Are you okay Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked him at school later that day.

"Fine Honda-san," he answered her.

"What happened to Yuki this morning?" Hatsuharu asked.

"I-I," Tohru stuttered. "I-I'm not sure."

"I had a headache," Yuki told Haru. "Thanks to one specific bastard."

"Now now Yuki," Haru said with his fake sounding voice. "Don't use bad words at school."

"So that's why Ayumi-chan walked you to school this morning!" Momiji piped up. "Lucky!"

Yuki laughed. "If you asked her, she'd probably walk you to school Momiji," he said.

"Yay! I'll call her and ask her today."

"I wonder when she's going to start coming to school," Kyo pitched in. "Didn't she say she was going to transfer here?"

"She did say that," Hatsuharu responded, cocking his head to one side. "But maybe she was lying."

"Ayumi doesn't do that Haru," Yuki told him. "You know that."

"Yeah. I know," the ox retorted. "Just a thought."

Yuki chuckled. The bell rang.

"Back to class," Kyo mumbled, pushing himself off the wall with his foot. He began to walk back to the classroom.

The other four said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell!"

"I don't know Kinoshita-sempai."

"Who is this girl!"

"I don't kn-"

"I'll get her. And make her talk!"

Minami stormed off to class and Mio sighed.

_'Seriously?'_

* * *

Ayumi stood in front of the door. She couldn't bring herself to touch the knob, but she so desperately wanted to go inside. She wanted to see him; talk to him. She hadn't seen him since she had arrived in town.

Closing her eyes as she touched it, she opened the door. The bell at the top jingled, signaling her entrance. She was now suddenly excited. She was about to call out when she was cut off.

"Welcome to Ayame's!"

Ayami stood in front of the door with a huge grin on her face as he came out from the back of the store.

"Nii-san!" she squealed.

"Ayumi-chan!" he squealed with her as she ran and flung her arms around his neck.

* * *

Author's Note: I know…the chapter title sucks. But I couldn't think of anything else. The only other titles I thought of just didn't sound right. And on top of that, it's a filler chapter. Oh well, the little things in this chapter are important though! lol

Please R & R!


	7. Welcome to My Heart

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline. I **ALSO** do _NOT_ own any of the original text from the books.

Author's Note: Yay! New Chaaaaapterrrrr! =]]] I know my updating is slow, but I'm trying my hardest. At the end of September, I got the 19 books of Fruits Basket that I was missing (thanks to my totally awesome friend). So now I have a complete "reference" section. I wish I had the Cat book, but I can write without it. This chapter was actually written before I got the books, so it's old. I'm sorry it took so long for me to copy and post it, but college sucks up most of my time. lol

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Six~ Welcome to My Heart: Ayumi & Ayame

Ayumi pulled herself away from Ayame and gave him a huge smile.

"What brings you here, my beautiful angel?" Ayame asked her.

"To see you, of course!" she answered happily.

"ME!" he theatrically gasped. "I thought you'd be curious about my store."

"Just a little," she responded, holding up her fingers to show just how much.

"Hahaa. Well even so, what do you think?" He waved his arm in a gesture of introducing the store.

"It's wonderful!" Ayumi gushed. Ayame felt his heart swell and squeeze at her words. Her approval meant the world to him.

"Could you make me a dress Nii-san!" Ayumi asked suddenly, as if she had been holding it in. She looked so excited at the idea. "I know that isn't quite what you do here, but could you?"

It took him a moment to regain his composure, and then a huge grin broke across his face.

"Yes; YES! I would be HONORED Ayumi-chan! Mine…Mine!"

The young woman came around the corner in her maid outfit. She smiled at Ayame as she moved to stand next to him.

"Yes Manager?" she asked cheerfully.

"This is my little cousin Ayumi Sohma," he announced. The two young women bowed to each other. "She's more like a sister to me, and she would like a dress!"

"Well!" Mine answered with a huge smile, a special twinkle in her eyes. "Let's get started!"

* * *

"So here?"

"You sure about putting that there?"

"We should put in more layers!"

"Nii-san! It's big enough!"

"Every girl should have a full skirted dress!"

"But the dress is short! And the goal is not to look like a cupcake!"

An hour had passed since Ayumi had first suggested having a dress made. She was currently on a pedestal as Ayame and Mine pinned the dress pieces on a mannequin next to her.

"I want the lace like Mine-san had it, Nii-san," she whined, knowing that her fake whining would win him over. "I like the lines off the skirt."

"Okay Ay-chan," he said with a slight disappointment in his voice. "Well, we can do more with it after Mine has sewn it. Come now! Let us have some tea!"

Mine began to remove the dress from the dummy while the Sohma cousins headed to the den. Ayame served both of them some tea and they made themselves comfortable.

"Well isn't this a wonderful afternoon?" Ayame asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"It is," Ayumi smiled. "One of the best that I've had in a long time."

"That's so great to hear Ay-chan," Ayame said, shifting to face her on the couch. "How have you been? I didn't really get to talk to you the other day."

"Alright I guess," she answered. "Been trying to stay away from anything related to our family...to stay in hiding. It's not the easiest thing to do."

"No," Ayame said, his face becoming a little more serious. "No it is not. Especially when you've grown up with so many Sohma influences in your life."

"Yeah…" Ayumi hung her head, running her fingers along the rim of the teacup.

Ayame noticed her change of composure and changed the subject. "What is it like living with Yuki and Kyonkichi!" he asked with happy tone of voice like a teenage girl. "Tell me all about it!"

Ayumi giggled and gave him a smile. "Pretty cool. I sleep in Tohru-kun's room with her and hang out with everyone when they're home."

"I'm soooo jealous!" Ayame squealed. He looked into Ayumi's eyes and his smile grew wider. "What is it Ay-chan?"

"Nothing Nii-san," she said, pulling her eyes away.

He snickered. "What is it Tenshi-chan?"

Her eyes darted around and she cracked a huge smile. "Yuki cuddled with me last night!" she gushed.

"No way!" Ayame squealed. "How!"

"I had a headache and he took care of me and snuggled me to sleep." She gave Ayame a huge smile.

"Aww; I hope Gure took pictures!"

"He didn't," Ayumi giggled. "Yuki and I listened to him gush from the doorway. Plus, he lost his camera."

"Well that just won't do! I must get him a new one!"

She giggled again. "I remember you saying that when I lost my teddy bear."

He pondered. "I did, didn't I?" he asked, putting his finger on his chin.

Ayumi put down her teacup on the coffee table. "Yeah. I was like 5 or 6 and I lost it at the park," she continued. "And you went and looked for it. When you came back and told me it was gone, you gave me a hug and told me that you would get me a new one."

He laughed. "We spent like 3 hours picking one out!"

"That was your fault," Ayumi pointed out. "You were like, "Not good enough for my Ay-chan!"" She laughed.

Ayame chuckled, but pouted. "They weren't! Only the bear we picked was perfect for my Tenshi-chan!"

She laughed again. She stopped and looked at him with a small smile.

"What is it Tenshi-chan?" he asked softly.

"Tell me again about that first day," she asked quietly. "And that first time."

Ayame smiled. "Again?"

Ayumi blushed. "Yes. I love it when you tell the story."

"Well then…"

*****Flashback~~~~~~

_ "Ayame!"_

_ Ayame turned to see Shigure running up to him. "Aaya," he said. "Don't you wanna go see Akito? It's finally a day that we can go visit!"_

_ There was a pause. "I…I don't know," he answered. The ten-year-old that was usually very happy-go-lucky was a little withdrawn._

_ "Are you afraid because of Ren-san?" Shigure asked._

_ "No…not completely…"_

_ Shigure crossed his arms. "Is this because your mom is having another baby soon?"_

_There was a second pause. "A little of both…" Ayame admitted._

_Shigure thought for a second. "Well, think of it this way," Shigure said. "That baby isn't even here yet. On top of that, Akito is 2 ½ and a lot of fun to play with."_

_Ayame pondered a little bit and then regained his usual composure. "Alright, let's go," he smiled._

"_That's the spirit!"_

* * *

_ "Did you know about the other babies born into the family?" Shigure asked later that day._

_ "I knew about the two girls that are Zodiac like us," Hatori said lazily._

_ "Me too," Ayame agreed._

_ "But have you heard about the most recent baby?" The other two shook their heads. "Do you remember that cousin that married out of the family? He married that half-Japanese American woman."_

_ "Yeah," Hatori responded. "Her name is Joanne."_

_ "Yeah!" Shigure said. "Well Mother was gossiping that she had a baby yesterday!"_

_ "Wow," Ayame stated. "Since when do you care so much about babies?"_

_ "Since more members of the Zodiac have been born," he answered. "Wouldn't it be nice if all of the Zodiac was finally together?"_

_ "Maybe," Ayame said. "I think it would be better if I could hug a girl."_

_ "According to our family history," Hatori stated. "Members of the Zodiac can hug each other, no matter the gender without transforming."_

_ "Well that's good to know," Shigure responded. "But only the two newest members of the Zodiac are girls. And they're ten years younger."_

_ "I hope you aren't thinking about being a cradle robber, Shigure," Hatori retorted. "I don't think Isuzu-chan and Kagura-chan's parents would appreciate that." _

_ "Oh be quiet," the dog scoffed. "I was just stating a fact."_

* * *

_ Two days later, something strange happened._

_ Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kureno, and Ritsu woke up with tears running down their cheeks; and Kagura and Isuzu woke up crying softly._

_ All seven children had had the same dream._

_ That afternoon, the four oldest boys met up to hang out, and ended up talking about the dream._

_ "So I had the weirdest dream," Shigure said. "There was this little girl…"_

_ "I had the same dream!" Ayame said suddenly. "She was begging for me to come and see her."_

_ Shigure looked over at Hatori, "What about you, Tori? Did you have the same dream?"_

_ The dragon nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "She was younger than us and wore a white dress."_

_ "Yeah!" the dog answered. "Did you have the dream too Kureno?"_

_ The younger boy just nodded. Shigure's eyes widened._

_ "Do you know what this mean!" he gasped. "This means that it's a Zodiac thing! It means this little girl is important to us."_

_ "But how is the question," Ayame pondered._

_ "She said, "It'll be clear to you soon how we intertwine. Hold onto that wish"." Hatori said. _

_ "Yeah; she said that to me too," Ayame retorted. Kureno shook his head in agreement._

_ "I wonder what she meant?" Shigure questioned out loud._

* * *

_ Two weeks later, another strange event occurred. _

_ The older Zodiac kids now talked about the new feeling of warmth they all had and the little voice that kept asking if they would come see her. _

_ Shigure was skeptical; what would Akito think, he asked the other boys. What would the head of the family think?_

_ Hatori was more concerned about what it all meant. He didn't want to do anything until he understood more of what was going on. Kureno agreed with Hatori on this._

_ Ayame, on the other hand, didn't know what he wanted to do. This feeling of uncertainty; the emptiness of not knowing the right choice…it just wasn't him._

_ All day at school, he acted like his usual self, pushing the voice to the back of his head._

_ **'Please Ayame, come see me.'**_

_ In class he was unusually quiet, because the voice would get lauder._

_ **'I need you Ayame. You could help me, please. Come see me.'**_

_ He started the day off unsure of what he wanted to do. After the morning was over, he made up his mind: he had to see this girl._

_ When his cousins weren't watching, he charmed his teacher into letting him leave early. He packed up his stuff and rushed to get out of eyeshot of the school. As soon as he knew no one could see him from the school, he realized a hole in his plan…_

_ He didn't know where he was going._

_ He sighed. "Go figure," he mumbled. "Of course I don't know where she is. She's only been in my head."_

_ **'Let me guide you...'**_

_ His eyes grew wide. Suddenly, the voice started talking to him, leading him to her. She didn't have to give him directions. Her voice was like a homing device, pulling him like a moth to a flame._

_ He arrived in front of an iron gate and froze. All of a sudden he was scared, nervous…but he was also super excited._

_ The voice stopped as he knocked on the gate, since there was no paging system. He noticed the nameplate read 'Sohma'._

_ 'So she is family…'_

_ A tall man started towards the gate. Ayame had never seen him before. Then again, Ayame had not met much of his extended family._

_ "Hello young man," he said with a friendly voice. "What's your name?"_

_ "Ayame Sohma," he answered with a little luster. He was still fairly scared, but he was still himself._

_ The man chuckled. "My name is Renji Sohma. And what brings you to my home, Ayame?"_

_ Ayame was skeptical about answering. Would this man think that he was crazy?_

_ "You can tell me," Renji said. "I believe a lot of things."_

_ "I…I was called here by a little girl," he said softly. "She led me here."_

_ Renji cracked a huge grin. "Come in," he said. "Come in." He opened the gate, locking it again as Ayame got closer to the house. _

_ "I'm sorry you had to knock on our gate," the man said. "Our paging system broke and we have yet to replace it."_

_ Ayame followed the man into the entryway of the house. His heart began to beat like crazy. He thought he was crazy. Even though he knew these people were family, and that it felt so right to follow the voice, he still felt totally nuts._

_ Renji left through the doorway to their left and Ayame looked around a little to calm his nerves. There were hooks with jackets on them, shoes on the floor under them. Right in front of him was the staircase that led upstairs and there were doorways to either side of him._

_ "Ayame-kun," said a young woman as she came around the corner of the left-handed doorway. "Are you here to see her?" He looked at her funny, showing her that he was really confused; and a little taken aback by her informal attitude. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she said apologetically. "My name is Joanne Sohma. I'm your cousin. Well, aren't most of us Sohmas cousins?" She laughed._

_ Ayame nodded, acknowledging her introduction. He realized that he recognized her name but he couldn't remember from where. But something else still confused him. "Who?" he suddenly asked. "What did you mean by, "Come to see her"?"_

_ "Well silly," Jo answered. "You told my husband that you were called here by a little girl."_

_ "Yeah," he responded. "But I think I'm crazy."_

_ Jo only smiled. "Are you? You're part of the Zodiac, are you not, little Ayame?"_

_ His eyes grew wide. "How did you…"_

_ "Because only the Zodiac can hear her," Jo responded. "You must be the reason she suddenly woke up. She's been asleep all afternoon; until you knocked on our gate."_

_ Ayame's eyes grew bigger; he didn't know what to think now._

_ "Tell me Ayame. Do you ever wish an angel would come and save you from your curse?"_

_ He looked up at her. "Yeah," he whispered as he gazed down at the floor. "All the time."_

_ "Do you want to meet her?"_

_ His head jolted up again. He understood what she meant now. His eyes were filled with shock and wanting. Yes, he did; he did want to meet her. But he wasn't sure why he wasn't really freaked out. Instead of freaking out, it felt right to be excited. And Ayame was really excited._

_ Jo smiled. "Hold on," she said. "It'll all be clear soon."_

_ She turned back into the room she had come from. Her husband appeared in the doorway on the other side of the hall. He wore a big smile on his face._

_ Jo came back around the corner, holding a tiny baby dressed in a pale pink dress upon her shoulder; but that wasn't the reason Ayame's breath got caught in his throat._

_ The tiny little baby had huge, white feather wings coming from her back. They looked transparent, like they weren't even real._

_ But Ayame knew they were real._

_ "They may look fake, but they're real," Joanne confirmed for him, but he wasn't even listening._

_ He had suddenly gotten this unbearable NEED to hold her, and he couldn't take it._

_ The expression on his face gave it away. "Do you wanna hold her?" the baby's mother asked him, an enormous grin breaking across her face._

_ He knew he could transform when holding this baby girl, but he couldn't stand this need any longer. He nodded to his cousin slowly. _

_ As Jo approached him, he held out his arms as if he was welcoming this baby to the world. Jo brought the baby down from her shoulder and gently placed the baby in his arms, his hands naturally moving to cradle her._

_ The moment his arms became the main source of her stability, the wings vanished. He felt this rush of excitement and accomplishment as his heart began to swell. A huge smile came across his face as he gazed down at the small baby in his arms, her eyes closed._

_ "Her name is Ayumi," Jo told him, as she choked back tears of joy. Renji wiped away a tear from his own cheek._

_ Feeling his own joy, that streamed from not transforming and meeting this special person, Ayame began to feel his own eyes well up in tears._

_ The little baby opened her big eyes to look at the boy that was holding her. He let out an audible gasp. Her big golden brown eyes had taken him in right there. _

_ "Ayumi…" he whispered, gazing directly into her eyes._

_ 'Hello My Grace,' he thought as he lifted up her head to kiss her forehead._

_ 'Welcome to my heart,' the little voice answered back._

*****End Flashback~~~~~~

"And you have had me ever since," Ayame ended with a smile.

Ayumi beamed and moved to cuddle with her cousin. He welcomed her and squeezed her tight.

"I love that story," she said. "More than any other story in the world."

"I'm glad," he whispered into the hair on the back of her head. "This man would feel terrible if his love story with his angel wasn't her favorite story."

She giggled. "Not really a love story," she said, as she tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "Just the story of how you became my Nii-san."

He kissed her forehead. "Yes my Tenshi-chan," he said gracefully. "And I will stay be your side forever My Grace."

She snuggled back into him. "As will I to you, My Loyal Snake."

"I love you Ayumi-chan," Ayame whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he squeezed her a little tighter.

She hugged his arms with her own as she whispered back, "I love you too Nii-san."

"Thank you," he forced out as he started to cry.

Ayumi lifted up one of his hands and kissed it. "You are so welcome."

* * *

A/N: So I hope this chapter was worth it. This story is on my "To-Do" List all the time, but I'm trying to do other story projects too. Got like 4 or 5 going on right now, so I'm gonna try to cycle through all of them so they all get some love. =]

Please R & R.


	8. She's With the Sohmas!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and copywrited by TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya. I do not own any of the characters, main themes, or original places. I do own the original characters and the original storyline. I **ALSO** do _NOT_ own any of the original text from the books.

Author's Note: I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK! I didn't ditch any of my stories, I promise! I'm going into my third year of college and my second year was filled with so much reading and papers that writing stories got pushed to the back burner. But I am back and I have a chapter ready to post! =D

Also, 7/16 was the 2 year mark for this story. I was hoping that this story would have been move developed, and maybe even finished, but life happens. =/ I hope to get working on it and finish it by the time it's four years old! I'm trying really hard!

Okay, so here's the chapter that you've been waiting for!

**The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again**

Chapter Seven~ She's With The Sohmas!

After Ayame regained his composure, the two cousins began talking about a dinner party that Ayumi was planning. She wanted to invite all the members of the Zodiac to a "Welcome Back" party for herself.

"I really miss everyone," she said while Ayame braided her hair. "And I've only seen most of you for a little bit."

"Who haven't you seen yet?" Ayame asked.

"Well, I haven't seen Rin at all," she answered, propping her chin on her hand as a physical sigh. "And Ritsu lives so far away that he hasn't been able to see me. I don't think he even knows that I'm back." She paused. "And, of course, Kureno."

Kureno was a sore topic for some members of the Zodiac, but especially for Ayumi. She had played a lot with Kureno when she was little, but Akito had torn apart their relationship. She had learned that Ayumi also had a bond with the Zodiac, and that she knew how to break the curse. Akito had been furious, and had tried to keep as many Zodiac members from Ayumi as possible. Suddenly Akito wanted to keep Kureno to himself, not to just claim him as her own, but to keep Kureno from using his bond with Ayumi.

Ever since that day, Ayumi tries to avoid talking about Kureno altogether. When she does bring him up, she usually talks about memories of him from childhood.

Ayame had paused after she had said Kureno's name. As he started finishing her hair, he spoke.

"You probably won't get to see Kureno," he said as he moved the hair tie he had from his wrist to her hair.

"I know," she answered. "I can still try. It'd be nice to see him. Even if it's just for five minutes. Maybe he could sneak away for a little bit."

"Maybe," the snake responded as he twisted the tie around the unbraided hair. They were both quiet as he finished and as he gathered Ayumi in a hug similar to the one they were in earlier. "But please don't get your hopes up, Tenshi-chan. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," she said again dully. She snuggled back into him. "I'll be fine," she said with a more light-hearted tone. "I'll send him an invite, but he won't have to come."

Ayame nodded and gave his little cousin one last squeeze before he let go of her. They both sat up on the couch as Mine came to the doorway.

"I'm ready to fit your dress Ayumi-chan," she said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Ayame said happily, as he stood and offered a hand to Ayumi. "Shall we?"

She just giggled and took his hand.

* * *

"Alright, so we'll take the dress in here. Is the hips area too tight? We don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's a little snug. About a centimeter or two should be enough."

"Well, I think that the dress is wonderful," Mine said as she wrote down the alterations. "You said you wanted it for a party, right?"

"Yes," Ayumi answered. "I want to host a party with all of my closest friends and family. I've been out of town for so long that I've missed out on so much. A party will let me catch up with everyone."

"That sounds wonderful! I hope you can get everyone to come," Mine said as she began checking the dress for loose strings and cutting them off.

"Well, I have a plan of about 20 people. And I know that 16 of them are sure to show up." Ayumi spun in her dress after Mine moved to put her materials away.

The dress was pure white, the whole skirt covered in lace. There was lace up the sides of the bodice that made Ayumi's waist look smaller. The knee length skirt got its full use from all of the petticoats underneath. To keep the strapless dress on, it laced up in the back with a white ribbon covered in lace.

Ayame pulled a mirror over. "Take a look Ayumi-chan," he said like a fancy butler.

Ayumi smiled a huge smiled. "It's absolutely perfect!"

Ayame beamed. "Wonderful! I will make sure these small alterations are done at once and we will keep the dress here until you need it."

"Perfect!" Ayumi responded. She jumped and gave him a hug. "You're the best Nii-san."

Ayame actually blushed as he hugged her back. "Thank you Ay-chan."

She quickly released him and hugged Mine. "Thank you, thank you for making this dress a reality. It's perfect."

"Oh," Mine said, flustered about what to say and do. She looked at Ayame as he chuckled. He gave a facial expression that told her to hug the younger girl back.

'It's okay,' he mouthed.

Mine hugged Ayumi back. "You are so welcome. It was a lot of fun." The two girls separated and Mine gave the teenager a huge smile. "It was great to make something normal for once."

"Normal!" Ayame gasped. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Manager; making a tutu for a grown man isn't normal."

Ayumi giggled. "I have to agree with Mine-san on that one Nii-san."

"Well then!" Ayame said as he turned around in a huff, his arms crossed. "I guess I'm just not normal."

Mine and Ayumi giggled. Ayame was between being upset and being happy that they were getting along so well. Suddenly he felt two arms engulf his waist. Then he heard the childish giggles that only his cousin could make.

"But we wouldn't want you any other way Nii-san."

Ayame placed a hand over hers and held back the overwhelming urge to cry.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Ayumi was changed and ready to head out.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, Yumi-chan?" Ayame asked her as she moved to stand in front of the door.

"I'm going to meet everyone up at the school and then we're going to Shishou's."

"Sounds like fun," Ayame smiled. "I'm sure he will be glad to see you."

His little cousin beamed. "I hope so!" she replied happily as she opened the door.

"Give Yuki a big hug for me Tenshi-chan!" he called out as she walked out the door.

"Will do Nii-san! Love you!"

"Love you too Ten-chan!"

Ayumi set out towards her cousins' high school. It was getting very close to the time that their last bell would ring and they'd be filing out the doors. Ayumi knew Yuki could have Student Council after school, but she was hoping that he wouldn't go because of his earlier headache.

_'I'm so terrible,'_ she thought. _'Wanting to keep him all for myself.'_

She made it to the gate of the school just as the bell rung. Ayumi set herself up against the inside of the pillar. The flowy top she wore moved with the breeze as students began to file out of the school.

"Who's that girl?"

"She's cute!"

"She must be a model."

"I saw her walk Yuki Sohma to school today!"

Ayumi just giggled. _'Oh no. Rumors are going to start.'_

The first person she recognized leaving the school was Tohru.

"Ayumi-san!" she called out. "What are you doing here?"

"We have plans to go to Shishou's," she answered. "Where are you going without everyone?"

"I have to work today."

"Awh, that's too bad." The Sohma girl thought for a second. "Tell ya what; I'll make dinner tonight so you don't have to worry. I'll even make sure that the boys save you some."

Tohru was a little shocked. "You don't have to cook dinner again-"

"I'm family, remember Tohru?" Ayumi said as she moved to put her hands on Tohru's shoulders. "And I'm staying with you guys. It's the least I can do for taking up half of your room."

"I really don't-"

"Tohru," the Sohma girl said firmly. "It's alright. We can share the chores. Gure-nii told me about your living stipulations. I'm not messing with that, so don't worry."

The other girl smiled. "Okay Ayumi-san."

"You should get to work."

"Oh that's right!" Tohru looked around frantically. "I have to go. Bye!"

She took of quickly. Ayumi giggled. "Have a good day at work!" she called after her.

Before she even turned back around, Ayumi heard her cousin running for her.

"Ay-chan!"

As she turned to look at him, Momiji had already jumped into her arms.

"Ay-chan!" he yelled again, rubbing his face against hers. "I missed you!"

"Oh Momi-kun," she laughed as she held him up and against her body. "I missed you too."

"Just gotta make a fool of yourself."

Ayumi looked over Momiji's shoulder to see her other three cousins.

"Shut up Kyo!" Momiji said with a whine in his voice. "You're just mad that you can't be picked up by Ay-chan!"

Kyo huffed. "Whatever runt."

"Whaaa! Kyo's being mean to me!" wailed the smaller boy. "Ay-chan!"

"Oh Momi," she sighed as she put him down. "Enough of the fake crying." She kissed his cheek. "Better?"

Momiji was in a little bit of shock and then a huge grin broke across his face. "Yes!"

Ayumi giggled and then gave Kyo a slightly angry glare. "No more name calling."

Kyo was kinda scared. Ayumi looped her arm in Haru's as he kissed her cheek.

"I always name call!"

"Don't care," she said as Haru led her away from the school with Yuki next to her. Momiji ran around to walk backwards in front of them.

Kyo was really shocked now. "Whaaat!?"

"If you want to go to Shishou's with us, you need to hurry up!" she called. Kyo grumbled some things to himself and followed.

"Ohmigosh! She's with the Sohmas!"

"Is she dating Hatsuharu-kun?"

"I can't tell."

"That bitch!"

"Sempai…"

"Cozying up to the Sohmas like that!"

"But sempai…"

"She doesn't have the right to be so close to Yuki!"

"Oh sempai…"

* * *

"How was school Haru?" Ayumi asked as the five of them headed to Shishou's. Momiji now walked behind Yuki, Ayumi, and Haru with Kyo.

"Alright," he responded blandly.

"Good!" she smiled as she squeezed his arm. Keeping her arm looped with his, she turned to Yuki. "What about you Yuki? How was school?"

He was taken by surprise. "Oh, it was good."

"Your headache go away?" she asked, stopping and reaching her hand towards his forehead.

"Yeah," he said, pulling away and blushing. "It's gone."

"Yuki's blushing," Momiji gasped. Yuki put a hand over his face and mumbled something that sounded like "Shut up."

Ayumi was taken aback. She had slowly returned her hand to her. Haru sensed her feelings at once and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "He's just not used to people touching him all the time."

"He used to," she whispered through her closing throat. "He never moved away from me before."

Kyo and Momiji just watched the whole thing unfold. Kyo held himself back so he wouldn't hit Yuki for upsetting Ayumi, while he also held back Momiji from tackle hugging her.

"But that was before," Haru whispered to Ayumi. "He's grown up since then." She tensed up. "Go walk with him."

She waited for a bit and then slowly pulled out of Haru's embrace. The Sohma girl took hold of Yuki's free hand and used her other hand to move the one off his face.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, trying not to cry. "I forgot," she said as she hung her head. Yuki moved their hands together to raise her head. Tears fell off her face and he quickly wiped them away.

He leaned his head down to kiss her forehead, their emotional connection overwhelming him. "I'm sorry My Grace," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "It's alright Yuki." One of his hands moved to cover one of hers as he kissed her forehead again.

_'I forgot how sensitive she is,'_ Yuki thought.

_'God her emotions are going crazy,'_ Kyo thought as he put a hand on his chest.

"You feel it too Kyo?" Momiji asked, his face showing heartache. "I guess she couldn't keep the doors closed."

"Gotta get used to it again," the orange-haired teen retorted.

Yuki and Ayumi separated and held hands. Ayumi cracked a big smile at Kyo and Momiji that washed away all the sad feelings they had.

"Let's go!" she giggled. Her and Yuki walked ahead as Haru joined the other two boys behind them.

"Did you not feel that Haru?" Kyo asked.

"Eh," he said. "It's nothing." Kyo just gave him a face.

"What Kyo?" the ox asked. "Can't handle it?"

"That's not what I said!"

"I read between the lines."

* * *

On the way to the dojo, Ayumi asked questions about how her cousins' days at school were. She learned about the goofy things that happened in Hatsuharu and Momiji's class and about the people on the Student Council with Yuki.

When they were down the street from the dojo, Yuki looked at Haru.

"Hey, does Rin know we're coming?"

Ayumi stopped cold. Yuki was pulled back when he tried to walk on without her, but he continued to look at Haru, even when he stopped. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't tell her," Haru answered.

Kyo noticed his cousin's face. "Yumi…"

Yuki looked down at her and met her eyes. He realized at once. "You didn't know Rin was-" But it was already too late. Ayumi had already bolted from where they had been standing and was on a beeline for the dojo.

"Ayumi!" the boys yelled as they followed her. She ran the rest of the way, continued through the garden and passed Kunimitsu.

"Hello, welcome to-" She wasn't listening. She flung open the front door. "Hey! Excuse me!"

Ayumi pushed around her aura until she found Rin's. She slowly moved towards the sliding door she knew the other girl was behind. The four boys showed up behind Kunimitsu.

"Who is that girl!?" he asked the panting boys, with a tone of voice that displayed that he was still a bit freaked out.

"Our cousin Ayumi," Kyo answered.

"Why in the world did she barge in here!?"

"We didn't tell her that Rin was here," Haru said. "She hasn't seen or spoken to Rin since she moved away." He paused. "Since we were kids."

Kunimitsu calmed down a bit. "Well she didn't have to rip through here like she did." He noticed where she was standing. "How can she tell where Rin is?"

"Sixth sense I guess," Kyo told him, trying to avoid suspicion.

Ayumi just stood outside the door, not letting Rin know that she was there. When she calmed down enough, she reached out her thoughts to Rin.

_'Rin…Rin…'_ she thought. _'Isuzu…my beautiful horse, come out and see me…'_

* * *

Rin sat in shock. She didn't know what to think. She knew that voice, but she didn't think it was real.

_'Rin…come to the door…I feel your heart.'_

She slowly got to her feet and took slow steps to the door. Tears filled up her eyes as she stopped in front of the door.

_'Your heart is aching Isuzu…oh it hurts. Let me heal you…'_

Rin still couldn't move to open the door. _'I'm dreaming…'_ Rin thought as she began to cry. _'This has to be a dream…'_

_'Isuzu, dreams come true. Open the door.'_

And so the horse opened the door.

* * *

The five boys watched as the door to the room opened. Rin stood on the other side, tears streaming down her face. She looked dumbfounded, completely shocked. Her eyes met Ayumi's and they just stared at each other.

"Hey Kunimitsu," Kyo said evenly. "Go get Shishou."

"On it," the assistant answered, clearly ready to leave the awkward presence.

"You feel that?" Momiji asked as he grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt.

"Yeah," Yuki muttered. "It's a whole mix of feelings."

"It's Rin's sadness and joy mixed with Ay-chan's excitement," Haru chimed in. "And a little bit of anger. Ay-chan's kinda mad at us." The other three nodded.

Ayumi looked deep into Rin's eyes. The angel almost couldn't contain herself and held back the wash of tears. After what seemed like forever, she thought, _'I missed you.'_

That's all Rin needed.

She was instantly folded into Ayumi's arms, bawling. Ayumi was soon in tears herself and they cried into each other's shoulders.

"I missed you too," Rin said through her sobs.

Ayumi pulled her closer. "I've got you," she whispered.

The boys were overcome. Momiji cried into his arm, hiccupping. Haru covered his eyes with his hand as his lip trembled. Tears rolled down Kyo's cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. Yuki stood there with his arms crossed, a single tear down his cheek.

"Stupid girls and their stupid emotions," Kyo mumbled as he quickly got rid of a few more tears.

"But it's all happiness," Momiji said through his crying. "Rin's happy."

"She is," Yuki stated.

Tears rolled down Haru's cheeks. "Yeah, she is. She's really happy…"

_'I'm so glad…'_

* * *

Author Note: Okay, soooo…I'm back. Lol I didn't mean to be away for so long, but school and work, and then moving, and then school again gaaaah. I just haven't found the time. I finished this chapter two months ago and then forgot to finish copying it. =/ I hope it was worth the wait. I'll work harder!

Please R&R!


End file.
